School Life
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: A new girl enter Seiyou High. Read to find out more! Kukai/OC. A little dark Tadase/OC. Side pairing of Amu/Ikuto. This story is DISCONTINUED! Sorry! No flames please! Y.Y
1. Chapter 1

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Hey people!! This is going to be my first story thats not a one-shot!! -squee- So exciting!!**_

_**Ikuto: ... O.o no need to get so hyped up Peters-san.**_

_**Amu: o.O yea Nicole... Deep breaths.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -glares- I wouldn't burst my happy bubble if I were you.**_

_**Ikuto: Y-Yes ma'am!!!!!**_

_**Amu: Want me to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: No!! -hits Amu's hand- MINE!! I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters. I wish...**_

_**Ikuto: The only characters she owns are Mitsukai Yami and Onikisu. So cool!!**_

_**Amu: There are 2 couples in this fic. Amu/Ikuto and Yami/Kukai. Enjoy!!... Wait... Amu/Ikuto?**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -glances at Ikuto- Bye!! -runs and hides with Ikuto-**_

_**Amu: ... -explodes-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Amu's POV)

I hear some girls whispering to my left and can't help but overhear what they're talking about.

"Did you hear about the new girl that just moved into the 9th grade in school Machi? I hear she's very beautiful."

"Yea, I did Eko! She doesn't seem to be a people person though does she?" said Machi.

"No, but I've heard her name is Mitsukai Yami. What a beautiful name." commented Eko.

It was here that I stopped 'accidentally on-purpose' overhearing their conversation. I thought about this new girl and wondered if she was feeling the same I did on my first day. Nervous and hoping that someone would come up and ask to be friends. Even though she was a grade ahead of me, seeing as I was in grade 8. I decided I'd take the other Guardians with me to say hello at lunch break.

**-------AT LUNCH BREAK-------**

We wondered around for a while and no progress was made in welcoming the new girl to our school. Just when Yaya was about to complain about being tired we saw a feminine figure in the shade of a giant sakura plant.

"Why don't we ask that student if she has seen Mitsukai Yami around." suggested Tadase.

"Good idea." We all chorused. As we approached the figure I noticed something. I didn't think I'd ever seen her before.

"Hey guys, I think this is Mitsukai Yami." I said.

"You're right. I don't think I've seen that girl before." said Kukai. Yaya, being forever optimistic and cheerful, runs towards Mitsukai Yami yelling, "Hi! My name's Yaya and I am the Ace chair for the Guardians! I would like to welcome you to Seiyo High school! What's your name?" We all sweatdrop and follow her slowly. Yaya is now looking down onto Mitsukai-san's face. "Hello?" she asks as she waves her hand in front of Mitsukai-san's closed eyes.

It was then that I noticed that she was listening to an I-pod. I peek at what she is listening to. _Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay. Nice. This girl has taste. After I finished peeping around, I looked at Mitsukai-san properly. Just as the girls in the hallway said, she was very beautiful. She had waist length, straight, raven black hair and her fringe flipped over one eye. She wore her hair in a ponytail today. She was extremely pale. And had a fair face with jet black lipstick on. For her school uniform she wore a short sleeved button up shirt and fishnet gloves on that went to her mid-lower arm. She wore a skirt that only went to her mid thigh and had fishnet stockings that went to just over her knee. She had chunky boots on to complete the Gothic look. She _**(AN: Sorry I'm no good at describing clothes.)**_ She was nicely curved in all the right places. I was actually felling envious of her. Just as I was finishing my examination, she lazily opened one eye and surveyed us.

I admit I was fairly stunned at her appearance with her eyes closed. But with them open I was held captivated to the spot. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her by far. They were a beautiful blood red colour. They stuck out from the rest of her. It was then she spoke.

"What are you all doing here?" Her voice was hypnotizing. When she spoke the spell was broken. I looked around at my friends. The females of our small group were all staring around dazed and the males... were literally drooling. I attempted at composing myself and responded.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu and I am the Jokers chair for the Guardians, the leaders of the school." At that moment Ran, Miki and Suu came out of the pouch I kept at my side and floated to hover beside my head. "Who is the pretty girl desu?" asked Suu. "Yea Amu-chan?" cheered Ran. "We think her name is Mitsukai Yami guys." I reply. "That name suits her character." stated Miki like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can call me Yami, or whatever." Yami said suddenly. "Cool charas."

"You can see charas? Does that mean you have your own?" I question.

"Yea. I do, come down and meet these people Onikisu." she called.

As if on command a small chara that looked almost identical to her owner floated down from a branch on the sakura plant. The only changes were that the chara had her hair down, her eyes had cat pupils and she had black angel wings.

"Onikisu these are the Guardians , Guardians this is Onikisu." Yami introduced.

"Hello everyone." Onikisu said in a slightly higher voice than Yami.

The charas came out and introduced themselves to Onikisu first.

"Hello, peasant. My name is Kiseki. This is Daichi, Ran, Miki, Suu, Kusu Kusu, Musashi and Pepe." Kiseki explained pointing to each Chara as he or she was called. Onikisu shook each charas hand until she came to Kiseki. As she reached him and held out her hand, he said "I do not shake hands with peasants." Onikisu froze with her hand still outstretched. Her shoulders started to shake and her eyes welled up with unshed tears. Yami jumped to her feet immediately.

"Sorry, I have to go now." she said abruptly. She gently took Onikisu away and went into the school buildings so quick I barely saw her move. We all turned to glare at Kiseki. "...What?" he asked innocently. "Thanks, Kiseki. Now she ran away." Tadase scolded his Chara. "What a troublesome peasant, but she is beautiful..." Kiseki daydreamed. We all sighed. This had been a long day.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first not-a-one-shot story :3**_

_**Ikuto: When do I come in? GAH!! I'm so impatiant.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Patience, Ikuto, patience.**_

_**Ikuto: -mumbles incoherently-**_

_**Amu: That Yami seems like a strange character.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Yea but shes one of my creations so therefore one of my favourites. Did you know that Mitsukai means angel, Yami means the dark and Onikisu means Onyx? I love those Japanese names! R + R please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Hey everyone this is Chapter 2 of School Life!! :3**_

_**Amu: Hey guys!**_

_**Ikuto: Yo...**_

_**Amu: Ikuto! Be more polite to the friendly readers! -scolds-**_

_**Ikuto: -sighs- Yes Amu -rolls eyes-**_

_**Amu: -fumes-**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: O.o ...O...K...**_

_**Ikuto: Iluvdraco4life does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -stares open mouthed at Ikuto- You... did... the... disclaimer... -gets out a sniper and a machine gun and tosses machine gun to Amu- You have 5 seconds to run before we start shooting Ikuto. -insert evil grin here-**_

_**Ikuto: AHHHH!!! -runs away-**_

_**Iluvdraco4life and Amu: Two... ONE!!!!!! -goes on shooting rampage while laughing manically-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

"Hush Onikisu, it's alright. Yami's here." I gently sooth my Chara while she sobs. "Don't worry about it Onikisu, Kiseki is a bastard." That earned a small grin from my Chara. I feel some moisture behind my eyes and feverently try to wipe away the oncoming tears while trying not to smudge my mascara.

"Yo Yami. Whatcha cryin' for?" a masculine voice asks behind me.

"Go away Ikuto. It's bad enough I'm living with you at the moment. I don't need to deal with you right now." I answer to my cousin.

He walks around and squats down in front of me. "Sorry Yami but I am not going anywhere until you tell me why you're crying." he says sternly.

"Fine, but you have to promise that you'll leave me alone after this." I tell him.

"I promise." he answers.

I take a deep breath and start telling him what happened earlier on in the lunch hour. "Well, you know how me and Onikisu are more connected then anyone else's Chara? Just like you and Yoru?" He nods and Yoru comes out to try and calm Onikisu down as well.

"Well at the beginning of the lunch bell I went down to the giant Sakura plant on the hill to the south end of the school. I'd only been there about 5 minutes, listening to my I-pod and relaxing, when I felt all these people crowd around me. I opened my eyes and looked at them. There was a brown haired boy in a soccer outfit (he was actually really cute Ikuto), a princely looking boy with blond hair, a small girl with tan hair, a green haired boy with glasses, a very childlike looking girl with lighter brown hair than the first boy and a pink haired girl."I explain.

"They all had their own Charas, and I _think_ I can recall their names. There was the sporty guys Chara called Daichi, the small tan haired girl's was called Kusu Kusu, the child like girl's was called Pepe, The green haired boy's was called Musashi, the pink haired girl had three Charas (_Three!) _called Ran, Miki and Suu and the princely boy's Chara was the Chara that upset Onikisu but I can't remember the Charas name sorry." I finish.

"His name was Kiseki and _he doesn't shake hands with commoners."_ Onikisu said sarcastically. I chuckled a little at this. Soon Onikisu joined in and then it was turned into a full on laughing fest.

"I haven't seen you like this in ages Yami." observed Ikuto as I looked up at him, eyes filled with amusement.

Once me and Onikisu had sobered up Ikuto said "I think I know who you're talking about Yami."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, they're the Guardians. The princely boy is called Tadase, he is the King's chair, the green haired boy is called Kairi, he is the former Jack chair but is know the manager, the tan haired girl is called Rima, she is the queens chair, the childlike girl is called Yaya, she's the Ace chair, the pink haired girl is called Amu, she is the Jokers chair and the sporty boy you're talking about is called Kukai and he is the Jacks chair." Ikuto finished. We were both blushing at the mention of the last two names.

I looked at him through suspicious eyelids, as they were narrowed and he was a mirror image of me. "Do you like Amu/Kukai?" we asked each other at the same time. We both blushed even more. "Well Yoru likes Amu's Chara, Miki." Ikuto stated. "And Onikisu likes Daichi." I could tell this fact because my bond with Onikisu was so strong that I could read her mind just as she could read mine. This earned a blush from our Charas.

"Thanks for cheering me up Ikuto/Yoru." Onikisu and I state together.

"No probs, Cuz." Ikuto and Yoru tease.

**BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!**

"Oh, you were so saved by the bell Ikuto." I state.

"Yea, yea. I know you love me." he teases again while he hugs me so tight I can't breathe.

"Ikuto, breathing is necessary to live you know." I say in a strained voice.

"Oops." he apologizes and lets me go. "What have you got now Yami?"

"Umm... my science unit. That'll keep me entertained." I say with with my usual bored tone but a smile lights up my face. "See ya this afternoon, _Cuz_." I say as I walk with Onikisu. I punch his arm playfully as I walk past him.

"Ow." he playfully pouts.

"Oh, get over yourself." I say with a smirk.

"I'll get you for that Yami." He jokes.

"Ooh. I'm sooo scared." I say.

"Yami-chan, you're going to be late for class."

I gasp. "You're right Onikisu! Character Change!"

"Yes Yami-chan." she says.

My hair is let out as we Character Change. Black wings that are miniature compared to my Character Transformation wings sprout from my back, my eyes make the small change. _**(AN: Her wings are invisible to all who don't have Charas.)**_ And went like the wind to her science room. She made it just as the second bell rang. Since this is the first time she was in this class she walked in, went directly to the sensei and gave him her slip that tells him who she was.

"Ah. Miss Mitsukai-san. There's a seat right there next to Souma-kun." Sensei told me, pointing toward the back bench. I head towards the blushing brown haired boy down the back while controlling my own blush.

"Hey! My name is Souma Kukai, but you can call me Kukai." he says with a huge grin on his face. He is so cute when he blushes. I shrug and say "Whatever."

Kukai started talking to me in a rushed quiet voice."Hey, Kiseki was mean earlier but he's mean to everyone. He did call your Chara beautiful though. When you ran away, it was like you never even moved! You should consider joini-" "You sure do talk a lot don't you?" I interrupted. He blushed and averted his eyes. I smirk and blush a little. I then I go back to listening to the sensei.

"I saw you talking to Ikuto earlier." he mumbled.

"Yea, is that a crime?" I retorted.

He blushed. "N-no, but I was just wondering if you two were going out."

I was shocked at his question and was silent for a moment trying to make my mouth form the words I wanted to say. "No. I'm not going out with Ikuto." I explain. "He's my cousin. I'm staying with him and my aunt and uncle because my parents had to go to America for their jobs." He looks at me and then manages to stutter "S-sorry Mitsukai-san it was none of my business anyway." I shrug again. "It's no big deal. By the way you can call me Yami. I don't like people naming me formally." I say with a light blush hinting my cheeks.

"Ok... Yami." He says with a smile.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**iluvdraco4life: Another chapter written and read.**_

_**Amu: This was a good one. We got to find out more about Yami.**_

_**Yami: I liked this chapter as well.**_

_**Ikuto: Hey Cuz!! -glomps-**_

_**Yami: Can't...breath...Ikuto...get...off...**_

_**Ikuto:Oops.**_

_**Amu: Ikuto! You squished her!!**_

_**Ikuto: Are you jealous Amu? -glomps-**_

_**Amu: Ikuto... you... hentai... get... off...**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: I better run before I get squished to. Bye -runs-**_

_**Ikuto: -chases-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: I got away from Ikuto's glomping spree long enough to write Chapter 3 for School Life.**_

_**Ikuto: -sneaks up behind Nicole and glomps her- HAHA!! Got ya!!**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Hentai... get... off of... me... NOW!!!**_

_**Ikuto: -smirks- And if I don't wanna?**_

_**Amu: Whats going on in here? -freezes-**_

_**Ikuto: A-amu!! -gets off Nicole-**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Bloody hentai. -mumbles incoherently-**_

_**Yami: Wassup in here?**_

_**Ikuto: Wassup? The roof.**_

_**Yami: -glares-**_

_**Ikuto: -smirks-**_

_**Yami: Bastard hentai.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. -sighs-**_

_**Amu: -gets out whip- COME HERE RIGHT NOW IKUTO!!!**_

_**Ikuto: Why does this always happen to me? AAAHHHHH!! -runs-**_

_**Yami to Iluvdraco4life: I bet it's tough being the only guy in this chat thing. But he deserves it.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -nods thoughtfully- Maybe I should invite Kukai on here...**_

_**Yami: You wouldn't!!**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -smirks-**_

_**Iluvdraco4life to readers: This is after school ok?**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA **_

(Amu's POV)

"See ya guys!" I yell to the fellow Guardians as I begin the walk from school to my house.

"Ah, I'm so glad school's over." I sigh to my Charas. "I don't think I could've taken another minute of it."

"But think of all the homework you've got in your bag desu!" says Suu.

"Ugh, don't remind me Suu." I groan. "I hate weekend homework."

"Don't worry Amu-chan! Go for it!" cheers my optimistic and bright Chara, Ran.

"If you have any art homework I could probably help with it." offers Miki.

"Me for Home Economics desu." adds Suu.

"PE is the one for me!" cheers Ran.

Smiling at my Charas gratefully I say "Thanks guys. Because you offered willingly lets go get some ice cream once we drop our bags off at our house." All my Charas cheer in delight. "Thanks Amu-chan (desu)!!!!"

I smile fondly at my chatting Charas. When we reach home I throw my bag in my room and quickly change into a white and pink striped t-shirt, a mini jean skirt, Some long white socks and some pink sneakers.

I head down stairs but before I head outside I yell to my parents in my cool-and-spicy tone,"I'm going for a walk in the park." My father stops photographing my sister, Ami, long enough to say "No boys Amu."

I sigh and reply, still in my cool-and-spicy tone, "I know dad. I don't need a boy in my life right now." This is replied with "Cool and Spicy!"

I sigh again and leave with my Charas. We walk down to the park and go straight to the ice-cream shop there.

"What flavor do you guys want?" I ask my overexcited Charas.

"Chocolate please!" says Miki.

"Vanilla for me please desu!" shouts Suu.

"Strawberry, strawberry, yum yum yum!" cheers Ran.

"What would you like Miss?" asked the person controlling the cash register.

"Can I please have your smallest serving of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry and 1 medium chocolate waffle cone please." I smile to the clerk as I say this.

"Sure thing." he says returning my friendly smile.

Once we have our ice-creams we decide to go for a walk around the park and find a place to eat our ice-creams. We walk for about 5 minutes before we find a seat that overlooks a lake. We sit down and begin to finish whats left of our ice-creams, when someone bends down and rests their head on my shoulder. I jump and upon realizing who the culprit is shout "Ah! You hentai!"

"Chocolate, hmm you never change do you Amu." observes Ikuto. He leans down and licks my ice-cream.

"I-Ikuto! Now I can't eat that ice-cream otherwise that would be an indirect kiss." I grumble.

Ikuto chuckles. He leans towards me and I automatically lean backwards away from him. "How about a direct kiss instead?" I blush.

"Ikuto." someone scolds behind him. "You shouldn't be hitting on innocent girls like that."

Ikuto grumbles, "Gee, thanks for ruining the moment Yami."

I gasp. Did he say Yami? As in Mitsukai Yami and Onikisu? Yami chuckles. "Oh, your very welcome. You bloody hentai." she says while ruffling his hair.

Ikuto swats her hand away and, with a scowl, says, "Stop it Yami. People will start to get the wrong ideas about us."

Yami cringes away from Ikuto. "Eww! As if I would want to do anything like that with my _cousin_!" she shivers out of disgust.

I'm confused. "Aren't you two going out? I always had that impression."

Ikuto turns to smirk at Yami. "See what happens when you hang around with me Yami?"

"Hey, you were the one who came and cheered me and Onikisu up the other day." retorted Yami.

"Oh yea Yami, I wanted to apologize for the other day with Kiseki as well." I interrupt sheepishly.

She shrugs and says. "You don't need to bother. Kukai told me earlier today in science class."

"What?" two different voices shout at her. My version was out of genuine curiosity, but Ikuto's version was out of something that sounded strangely like anger. Yami smirks at us both.

"Ah well, I've got to go I suppose." she says then calls her Chara. "Onikisu! Come on now! We're going home!" Onikisu floats towards us then stops to hover beside Yami's head. "Character Change please Onikisu."

"Hai, Yami-chan!" Onikisu answers.

Once they have Character Changed I stop to look at Yami again. Her jai is down and flowing behind her, her eyes are even more devastatingly beautiful than before, and her black angel wings were glimmering in the sunlight.

"See ya Ikuto, Amu." she says before she back flips onto the branch that was 5 feet above her head on the tree behind her with unbelievable grace and agility. She then jumps off the branch, spreads her wings and soars up into the clouds so the civilians won't see her.

I stare after her with envy and awe. "Woah." is the only thing I can get my mouth to say. Ikuto chuckles behind me and says, "Now where were we?" He then cups my face with his hands, turns my face and kisses me full on the lips.

My eyes widen with shock as I realize that my first kiss has gone to the cat hentai in front of me instead of my prince. But soon, not completely against my will, I begin to respond. After about 30 seconds I pull away with a massive blush on my cheeks.

"Your so cute when you blush Amu." Ikuto says huskily which causes me to blush even more. He smirks, pecks me on the lips, Character Changes with Yoru and jumps into the trees. I then notice that Miki has fainted and is lying next to me on the bench with Ran and Suu around her.

"What happened?" I asked, frightened that something bad had happened to Miki.

"That Yoru kissed her!" shouted Ran. I chuckled and put my finger to my lips.

This truthfully had to be the most eventful day of my life.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Well? What did you guys think of this chapter?**_

_**Ikuto: YES!!! -does happy dance- I finally got to kiss Amu!! XD :3**_

_**Amu: -fainted from over blushing-**_

_**Yami: It was alright...**_

_**Kukai: It was really cool!**_

_**Yami: K-Kukai! -blushes-**_

_**Kukai: -smirks sexily-**_

_**Yami: -fainted-**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -sighs then sweatdrops- See ya guys. Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Yet another chapter in the not-so-complicated School Life.**_

_**Ikuto: Do I get many more moments with Amu? -smirks-**_

_**Amu: HENTAI!!**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -smirks- Maayyybbee...**_

_**Amu: NICOLE!!! -gets out torture weapons-**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: AH!! THIS GIRL IS VIOLENT!! -runs-**_

_**Ikuto: Now you know what I feel like. XP**_

_**Amu: I'm after you too hentai!**_

_**Ikuto: -gulps-AHHHHHH!!!! -runs-**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -behind a rock- hmm... I wonder where Kukai and Yami are...**_

_**Ikuto to readers: -smirks- Just so you know it's Saturday morning.**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I love this feeling. This feeling of freedom. As I soar through the clouds I do tricks to develop my skill and agility in the air. My eyes are closed as I enjoy the air rushing past my face. Then...

I crash into something. I open my eyes and see that the clouds are heading away from me at a frightening speed. I look to my left and see Onikisu falling as well. She looks at me with tears in he eyes as we plummet towards the ground. We nod at each other.

"Character Transformation!" I shout. As black light surrounds us I begin to change. My hair is completely let out, my eyes change, my wings grow out to 15 feet away from my body _**(AN: They were 5 feet before. Just big enough to enable her to fly.)**_ and my clothes change, going from my school uniform _**(AN: See Chapter 1)**_ to my Character Transformation outfit. _**(AN: Like Utau's Lunatic Charm Transformation. Except it's black with red and she has plain black angel wings.)**_ "Black Angel!" I shout over the wind howling in my ears.

I spread my maximized wings and they easily enable me to soar my way back into the clouds and towards the culprit who knocking me down. My blood red eyes catch site of him and I accelerate. He notices what I'm doing and tries to move out of the way but I move with him. When he's within grasping distance I grab his collar and stop flapping my powerful wings. I click my fingers together and using the friction I create a flame in my palm. I look into his frightened eyes and I realize who it is. "Oh!" I gasp as I release my hold on him. It was Kukai. "Kukai!" He was in his Sky Jack form. I blushed and released my Character Transformation but kept on my Character Change. "I'm so sorry Kukai." I say before I try to escape.

As I try to get horizontal for the best wing leverage and speed, he grabs my waist and pulls me into a hug. I must say I'm extremely shocked from his reaction, but I'm not at all against it. "Your really powerful Yami." he says with awe in his voice. I pull away from his hug and glare at him. "Is that you were concerned about me just now Kukai?" I ask with hurt in my voice. "Is that all you care about? Power?"

He looked at me, shocked. Tears begin to run down my face. I look away. "Well, you no what Kukai? Your care was in vain." I shout as I dive straight towards the ground. I can hear him following me and gaining on me because he was in a Character Transformation while I was only in a Character Change. "Onikisu!" I shout desperately.

"Hai, Yami-chan!" she replys.

For the second time in around 10 minutes two voices could be heard shouting, "Character Transformation, Black Angel!" I soon become faster than Kukai. He begins to fade into the distance when I hear another shout. Neither Kukai's nor my own, but it sounded like... Tadase? His voice was shouting, "Character Transformation, Platinum Royale!" The other Guardians shouts could be heard shortly afterwards. "Oh, SHIT!" I screech. How was I meant to know they had walkie-talkies? The next shout was, once again, Tadase's but he was shouting something different. "Holy Crown!" Holy Crown? What was a Holy Crown? I was soon to find out as it was directed at me.

I was enveloped in a golden light. I was frozen. I could not move. I did not want this. I did not want them to get me, to soothe me with lies. They only care for power. I do not want this. I DO NOT WANT THIS! "Yami-chan!" I heard Onikisu call inside my head. "Use this energy to do what comes naturally to you."

Power started to surge through my veins and what happened next _did_ seem natural. "SHIELD OF FIRE!" I screamed. At once I was surrounded by a thick ball of flames. I made it grow until it burst through the attack they directed at me. The attack that frilly little prince below me had shot at me. I look down and sure enough there he stood, looking up at me with shock. I smirked and folded my wings and plummeted down towards him. I created a fireball with my hands and kept it growing.

"Holy Crown!" he shouted again, but this time it created a shield not the beam of light he shot at me. I stopped at the shield and hovered there, pondering what I should do next. Whether I should barge through the weak shield or make my escape while I could. I was to lost in my thoughts to remember one vital fact I'd temporarily forgotten about and that fact came right up behind me and was about to hit me on the head with his skate board when I turned around and stopped him without realizing it. Both our eyes widened. His because of how fast I'd been just then and mine because I realized what he was going to do to me if I hadn't stopped him. My eyes welled up with tears. I let his board go, slapped him across the face and had flown 100 meters before he'd realized what had happened. Tears were flowing freely down my face as I flew as fast as I could towards my temporary home, Ikuto's home.

I reach the door, release my Character Transformation and Change and look behind me. I spotted a figure flying towards me in the sky. I gasp as I realize they might all be following me. I run into the house and found my auntie as quick as possible. Once I had found her I say, "Auntie Hana, some students followed me home. They're coming here now. Don't answer the door if they ring, okay? I'll handle them."

"Are you sure honey? Should I call the police? Do they mean you harm?" she prodded.

"Yes, no and I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "Just let me handle them alright? I'm a big girl."

"Okay honey, if you're sure." she said warily. Then, the door bell rang.

"Oh shit, oh crap," I continued my cursing until I reached the front door. "Ikuto, can you come here please?" I whispered to no one in particular. Because Ikuto had enhanced hearing abilities he was at my side in a second flat.

"Yami, do you know who is at the door?" he asked urgently.

"Yes," I reply. "It's the Guardians. They saw me Character Transform with Onikisu. Speak of the angel, she appeared at the side of my head. I hug her as close to me as possible but still allowing her to breathe.

"Oh, Onikisu. I'm so sorry." I sob.

"Yami-chan. Whatever happens I will be with you. But right now you need to answer the door." she soothes. As if in relation to her speech the doorbell rings again. Impatient this time.

"Hai, Onikisu." I answer. I turn to the door. "Ikuto, I need you to stay with me okay? I don't know what they're planning for they attacked me for no reason. Do you understand?" I ask turning my head to him for a quick second before turning back to the door.

"Hai, Cuz." he smirks.

The corner of my mouth twitches a little bit before I compose myself, open the door and greet my fate. I never thought my fate would be so handsome though.

"Hey, Yami!" greeted Kukai, blushing a little.

"What do you want Kukai?" I asked devoid of any emotion.

"Can you come outside so we can talk properly?" he asked.

I glance at Ikuto and share a mental thought with Onikisu. Ikuto noticed the far away look in my eyes well enough to know that I was talking with my Chara. I look at Kukai once the connection had gone and said, "Fine, I spose." Glancing at Ikuto I nod and relay the message to him. Two people with extra abilities with their Charas can also communicate telepathically. All this occurred in a total of 5 seconds.

I walk out the front door with Onikisu at my side and Kukai and Daichi following behind. He tries to lead my into the forest by our house, but I stop short in front of the line of trees.

"This is far enough Kukai, no one is here beside me and you right? What more do you want? Ask your questions and I will answer, as long as they had nothing to do with earlier." I say while facing the trees still. I turn to look at him and he looks like he's about to say something but has stopped. He looks like a fish out of water. "Well?" I ask without emotion.

He shakes his head as if to clear a bad memory. "As long as we go further into the forest." he bargains.

I shake my head. "I don't think so Kukai. What needs to be said can be said right here." I state.

"NOW, GUYS!" Tadase shouts behind me, but I was ready for the attack.

"Character Transformation, Black Angel!" I yell. As I finish transforming, behind me I see movement. A raised skateboard coming crashing onto my head.

Everything goes dark.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Mwahahahahahahaha!! Evil cliff hanger!**_

_**Yami: Gee, thanks Kukai! Hitting me on the head with a skateboard! I'm gonna have a bruise for weeks.**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Where were you two earlier? It was like you disappeared.**_

_**Kukai: Nowhere...**_

_**Yami: That wasn't obvious Kukai!**_

_**Kukai: -smirks sexily again-**_

_**Yami: -faints-**_

_**Kukai: XD**_

_**Ikuto: Where was I? What did I do?**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: Uhh... I dunno... I'll make something up!**_

_**Ikuto: -mumbles incoherently-**_

_**Yami: Hey Nicole, where's Amu gone?**_

_**Iluvdraco4life: -glances at Ikuto- We put her somewhere where she'll never hurt anyone again. YAY! -paper gets thrown at Nicole and hits her in head- OW!!**_

_**HEADLINE!!**_

_**Psychotic Prisoner has escaped prison!**_

_**Police say: I'm glad it's not me she's angry at! -laughs-**_

_**Prisoner Is:**_

_**Hinamori Amu!!!**_

_**-insert picture here-**_

_**Everyone: Aw.. Shit!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Nicole: Hello guys! We're in hiding from Amu. But thankfully in this cold, dark, cramped box there is Internet access! YAYNESS!! But some of my characters are going to be pretty OOC from now on.**_

_**Ikuto: Shut the hell up Nicole!**_

_**Nicole: ...XP**_

_**Kukai: So...Yami**_

_**Yami: Yea?**_

_**Kukai: ...so... watcha wanna do?**_

_**Yami: Are you bloody serious? I'm recovering from the "hit Yami on the head with a skateboard" routine you just pulled!**_

_**Kukai: Here let me kiss it better. -smirks-**_

_**Yami: Hentai!!! ...okay :3**_

_**Nicole: O.o ...O...K...then... I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters... especially Amu! Now on with the story my friends!!! :3**_

_**Amu: Did somebody call my name? -grins evilly-**_

_**Ikuto: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID NICOLE!**_

_**Nicole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Kukai's POV)

She looked beautiful when she was unconscious. As I carried her through the clouds I marveled at her beauty. This was the savior of my nightmares but the haunter of my dreams, My Black Angel. Her hair blew around her head as I picked up speed. I'm ashamed at myself and want to get her out of my sight as soon as possible. I don't deserve to look at her after what I've done. I hit her on the head with my skate board. But she still maintained her Character Transformation. Amazing.

Why? Why did I do it? Why did I have to do it? It's a question I must ask Tadase and Kiseki when I get back for they were the ones who told me to do it.

I land in front of Tadase's house and release my Character Transformation. Daichi appears at my side and gazes worryingly towards the figure in my arms. As we waited for the other Guardians to catch up to us, Yami's Character Transformation was released. Yami was changed back into the clothes she had been wearing earlier on in the day.

She wore a black cotton miniskirt with red skulls and crossbones imprinted everywhere on it, an ordinary black shirt, long black socks that went to her mid thigh and small shiny shoes. She also had her ever famous fishnet gloves on. Her lips were slightly parted as she drifted in her unconsciousness. Or, at least, I thought she was unconscious. In a spur of the moment action I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled back slightly, enough to still feel her light breathing on my cheek.

I've had 1 taste and already I was hooked. I lean down and kiss her again, more forcefully this time. A small gasp was heard below me. My eyes snap open and were met by two blood red eyes. I immediately try to pull back, but her hand grabbed my collar and I was pulled back in. My lips crash onto hers for the third time. This time a gasp could be heard from me, but after 3 seconds I wrap my arms around her waist and draw her closer to me. Automatically she wraps her arms around my neck and parts her lips slightly. I thrust my tongue in her mouth without hesitation. After a while we were forced to break apart for air. I put my forehead against her's and we sit like that for a while until she stiffens and says "Tadase's coming Kukai." and pretends to faint in my arms. I catch hold of what she's trying to do and I put her down and sit on a rock beside the grass space I put her on.

Not even a minute passed when the Tadase came through the gate.

"Tadase! Over here! I need to ask you some questions!." I call. He walks over to where I am sitting and bends over to examine Yami.

"Did anything happen to her? Is anything wrong with her? What's going on? Is she in danger?" he questions while I sit there alarmed.

The silence goes for a little longer before I say "Okay, now I need to ask you _three_ questions." I say. "Question number 1. Why are you so concerned about Yami?" I ask.

He blushes. "Question 2 please." he requests.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, All Mighty Ruler." I say sarcastically. "Question number 2. Where are the others?"

Some of the blush releases as he answers this question."I told them to go home because me and you could handle Yami."

I'm confused. "Question number 3. Why did we need to bring her here?"

He sighs. "To interrogate her of course." he answers blushing like a lunatic.

I chuckle. "C'mon Tadase! I know you're lying."

Tadase blushes even more than I thought was possible. He only does that when...

I gasp. "You like her don't you?" He blushes again, cementing my concept. "That's why you made me bring her here! You wanted to ask her out! Just a bit melodramatic don't you think? I hit her on the head with my friggin' _skateboard_ for you!" I shout.

He was about to reply when we hear Yami's movement as she sits up, pretending to be woozy. She grabs her head and looks at us. "Is that why you did this Tadase? To ask me out?" She turns her back on us and reaches down to gently pick up Onikisu, who is still unconscious, ignoring Kiseki's reluctance.

"Well, no need to go to such extremes Tadase. You could have just asked me straight out. But anyway, I'm taken." she told him. My heart broke then. She was taken. She didn't tell me. How could she? A single tear falls from my eyes. As quick as I could I wipe the tear away, but not quick enough for Yami. She understands why I am crying and was about to explain when Tadase clears his throat.

He was positively _fuming_. His eyes had an evil edge to them. Yami could see that.

"Thanks for the invite Tadase, I'll keep it in mind, but I think I'd better go." Onikisu was awake at this time but was still to groggy to even Character Change. She starts towards the front gate, but was stopped by Tadase grabbing her waist and towing her towards himself.

"Not so fast Yami-_chan_, _**(AN: Meant for when addressing lovers)**_ I have a preposition for you. You go out with me and I won't hurt you. You refuse, well I can't help what I'll have to do to get information about Easter." he reasons.

"A bit demanding there aren't you Tadase." she says sarcastically.

In a second he has her turned around with her back to him and her arms twisted behind her back. She screams in agony.

"Do we have an agreement Mitsukai Yami-_chan_." he questions.

She looks at me with an agonized expression. Because of the pause she made Tadase tightens his grip on her arms slightly, not enough for a break but enough to create serious pain. She screams again.

"I asked you if we had a deal." he states more forcefully.

"Yes, we have a deal." she whispers, agony clear in her voice.

"Good girl." he said, turning her around and kissing her harshly on the lips. Tears were glistening down her pale and perfect cheeks. The kiss was broken and she shoved he to the ground. "From now on Yami-chan, you are to address me as Heika. Is that understood?" he asks.

"Your evil, crazy, delusional." she mumbles.

Tadase heaves Yami up by her arm and pulls her face right in front of his.

"Do you have something to say Yami?" Tadase asks in a deadly tone.

"Nothing except: Hai, Heika." she answers weakly.

"Very good, pet." he says. He kisses her again, just as forceful, then lets her go. She crawls directly over to Onikisu. She glances at Onikisu and gets a glazed, far away look in her eyes. I don't know what this means but Tadase obviously does.

He runs over to her as fast as he can but it isn't fast enough.

"Character Transformation, Black Angel." she whispers. In so little time I wouldn't have thought was possible unless I'd just seen it, instead of my Yami lying on the ground, it was Black Angel. She jumps up and spreads her massive wings.

"Daichi!" I call to my Chara. "Character Transformation, Sky Jack!" I run over to Yami and grab her arm. "Yami," I yell. "Come on, you have to fly or I will drag you."

"Okay, Kukai." she answers.

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royale!" Tadase's enraged voice screeches.

Yami back-flipped onto the roof and jumped off again, but spread her wings as she was falling so she could take off. I jump onto my skateboard and fly upwards.

"Hurry Yami! He's crazy and I don't understand why!" I yell above the wind as we skyrocket upwards.

"I know why Kukai! Easter has taken over his soul! They now control him and Kiseki!" she yells back, looking at me with pain in her eyes. We were above the clouds now and we could talk normally without having to shout.

"I know this is completely of topic right now, but why did you kiss me if you're taken?" I ask, hurt prominent in my voice.

She stares at me for a moment looking confused, then realization dawned on her and she smiles gently at me.

"God your silly Kukai." she says chuckling and gliding over to wrap he arms around my neck. "The person who I'm taken by, to whom I've given my heart, is you. I love you Souma Kukai."

She kisses my shocked lips. I don't respond. She pulls away and looks up at me. She takes one look at my face and backs away.

"I'm sorry Souma-san. I understand how you feel. I won't bother you again." she says, bowing with fresh tears gliding smoothly down he face. She turns and starts to fly away. 30 seconds later I realize what has happened and start to go after her, but she is much faster than I am and starts to dive.

I stop and watch the savior of my nightmares, the haunter of my dreams disappear beneath the clouds.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Amu: Hello again my faithful companions. Why are you screaming? I'm cured!!! :3**_

_**Nicole: ...are you sure?**_

_**Amu: If I was joking would I be here?**_

_**Ikuto: Well... the paper did say you broke out...**_

_**Amu: You trust the media more then you trust me?**_

_**Ikuto: .......**_

_**Nicole: Of course he doesn't!! -slaps Ikuto- He would trust you with his life wouldn't you Ikuto?**_

_**Ikuto: -sigh- yes of course.**_

_**Amu: :3**_

_**Nicole: Review please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Amu: Hey everyone! I've returned from my lonely cell at the local mental hospital. :3**_

_**Ikuto: I'm just glad that I can get back to making Amu blush! -whispers in Amu's ear-**_

_**Amu: -blushes- Hentai!**_

_**Ikuto: -cringes-**_

_**Amu: -kisses-**_

_**Ikuto: -jumps for joy- HAHA!!! SHE KISSED ME!! XD!!!!!! -does extra extra happy dance-**_

_**Amu: O.o........ X3**_

_**Nicole:o.O......... XD**_

_**Kukai:O.o........ XP**_

_**Yami o.O............ XJ**_

_**Nicole: Yes well.... On with the story!! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. The song Yami sings is called, "Time Is Running Out" by Muse, which I don't own either.**_

_**Ikuto: -grabs Ran's pom poms- K-I-S-S-E-D ME!! That's what Amu did!! XD**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I entrusted him with my love and he turned it down and danced on it's burnt ashes without realizing. I was speeding towards the ground. I didn't want to go home, to my aunt and cousin. I just wanted to get away from here. I don't care if I sat on a street side, I just needed to get out.

I spot the perfect place to sit and sob. An abandoned park. I've always loved the swing sets. I head down and, checking that it really is abandoned, release my Character Transformation. I walk over to the swing set with tears streaming down my face. Onikisu was crying silently as well. I chuckle sadly as I sit down on the bench as I think of a song that reflects perfectly of this moment. Onikisu looks at me as if I had lost my sense in the plummet we made towards the ground. I start to sing.

_**I think I'm drowning,**_

_**Asphyxiated.**_

_**I wanna beak this spell,**_

_**That you've created.**_

_**You're something beautiful,**_

_**A contradiction.**_

_**I wanna play the game,**_

_**I want the friction.**_

_**You will be the death of me,**_

_**Yeah, You will be the death of me.**_

_**Bury it,**_

_**I won't let you bury it,**_

_**I won't let you smother it,**_

_**I won't let you murder it.**_

_**Our time is running out,**_

_**Our time is running out.**_

_**You can't push it underground,**_

_**You can't stop it screaming out.**_

_**I wanted freedom,**_

_**Bound and restricted.**_

_**I tried to give you up,**_

_**But I'm addicted.**_

_**Now that you know I'm trapped,**_

_**Sense of elation.**_

_**You'd never dream of,**_

_**Breaking this fixation.**_

_**You will squeeze the life out of me.**_

_**Bury it,**_

_**I won't let you bury it.**_

_**I won't let you smother it,**_

_**I won't let you murder it.**_

_**Our time is running out,**_

_**Our time is running out.**_

_**You can't push it underground,**_

_**You can't stop it screaming out.**_

_**How did it come to this?**_

_**Oh.**_

_**You will suck the life out of me.**_

_**Bury it,**_

_**I won't let you bury it.**_

_**I won't let you smother it,**_

_**I won't let you murder it.**_

_**Our time is running out,**_

_**Our time is running out.**_

_**You can't push it underground,**_

_**You can't stop it screaming out.**_

_**How did it come to this?**_

_**Oh.**_

The song ends and we sit in silence. After a few minutes I say to Onikisu, "Let's head home, Aunt Hana will be worried." We don't walk two paces when a group of 4 men walk out from behind a tree and head towards us. They looked to be in their twenties. I pick up my speed.

"Hey, gorgeous." one of the men calls. My speed picks up more.

"Not interested!" I shout back and by now I was nearly running.

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart. Come with us!" they started running towards me.

"Oh Shit!!" I think and sprint around the corner and down the street but the men were right behind me. I turn the next corner and freeze straight away. I start to back track my last steps around the corner, as I was sure it would be easier to fight off 4 twenty-year-old men then the enemy in front of me.

"Hello again, pet." Tadase sneers. I turn around and make a wild dash back the way I had come, but the four men pushed me back towards Tadase.

Tadase looks at the men and they salute. "Good work men. I can handle her from here." The men salute again, turn around and walk off, leaving just me and my mortal enemy standing right in front of me, Tadase.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled back there, pet." he says. "You were lucky you've escaped me thus far. But no more." Tadase points his scepter towards me. "Holy Crown!" he shouts at me. His voice is layered with so much venom and malice towards me that the attack increases in power. It is enough to knock me out. Everything goes black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"- do you think she's going to wake up?" a male asks.

"When she's awake I will tell you." a female voice responds harshly.

I groan and make an attempt to pry my eyes open. My throat was parched. I coughed lightly.

"Get some water Kairi! Can't you see she's thirsty?" says the female voice. Wait. Pause then Rewind. Kairi? As in Sanjo Kairi, the manager of the Guardians?

"Hai." Kairi answers obediently. I finally manage to pry my eyes open and take in the situation around me. I was in some type of flat. The green haired boy from my first day of school is in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

The lady is leaning above me. "Hello, my name is Sanjo Yukari, big sister of Kairi here." she points randomly towards the kitchen. Kairi brings the water and passes it to me. I gulp it down gratefully.

"Thank you." I say giving Kairi a weak smile. He blushes. I inwardly sigh. "Yet another admirer. Wonderful." I think sarcastically. My mind immediately replays the events of last night. I jump up and take a defensive pose as I remember Tadase.

I look around for Onikisu. She is nowhere to be found. "Where is Onikisu? Where is my Chara?" I ask rapidly, fear seeping into my mind.

"Musashi is taking care of her." Kairi replies calmly. "You should sit down you went through a lot yesterday." I smirk slightly. Yesterday had been an extremely eventful day. I sit down again.

After a few minutes I get back up again. "Thank you for your kindness Yukari-san and Kairi-san, but my aunt will be getting worried so I need to get home now." I say in my most polite and friendly voice.

Yukari stands in front of me and says, "Sorry, but you can't leave. The boss has been interested in you since you moved here and he would like to see you in," Yukari checks her watch. "5 minutes. So we'd best be going." She grabs my arm tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere without Onikisu." I state defiantly. Yukari sighs.

"Kairi, get Musashi to bring Onikisu in here." Yukari orders Kairi.

"Hai." Kairi answers again. He walks into a different room. He comes out with a Chara floating above his shoulder and Onikisu sitting in his hand, alert. As soon as she sees me she jumps up and flys speedily towards me.

"Yami-chan!" My Chara cries in delight. As soon as she is in reach I grab onto her and clutch her to me.

"Onikisu I'm so frightened." I cry so quietly that only Onikisu can hear. I notice she has a piece of some sort of tape on her arm. "What's that?"

"So am I Yami-chan, but remember that I will always be here with you." she cries back soothingly. She looks at her arm. "Musashi-san said that it was a special tape that didn't allow Character Transformations. But I thought that maybe we could still Character Change."

I smile lightly at her. "Take me to him." I say turning around to Yukari. She smiles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We are in front of a set of huge old fashioned wooden doors. Yukari turns to me. "You are to go in there alone Yami. The boss's orders." I nod once, then turn to her.

"Just one question before I go in. The boss of what?" I ask, confused.

She smirks. "Why, the boss of Easter." I hear before she pushes me through the door roughly. I am immediately enveloped in a pair of arms from behind as the door is shut behind me.

I gasp. "Hello, pet." Tadase purrs into my hair. I gasp again.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I yell at him. I try to wriggle my way out of his grip. He just tightens it. I give up. I see that Onikisu is at the mercy of Kiseki. I growl. "Let go of my Chara you mini bastard." I say through gritted teeth. Tadase and Kiseki chuckle. Kiseki turns Onikisu around and kisses her. I growl again. Onikisu tries to push Kiseki away. Ok. NOW I'm mad. I lift up my knee and stomp as hard as I can on Tadase's foot. He howls in pain and releases me. I jump over to my Chara's rescue. I tear Kiseki away from Onikisu and hurl him as far away as I can manage. He hits the back wall and falls unconscious.

Tadase growls at me, enraged. He runs at me. He is about to get me when, "Stop that Tadase." a male voice orders. Tadase freezes. He then growls again and backs into the corner, picking up Kiseki as he went. He gets to the corner and glares daggers at me. I smirk and he growls menacingly again.

I turn my attention to the man that probably just saved my life. "Who are you?" I ask politely.

"Your welcome Mitsukai Yami." The masculine voice says sarcastically.

"Who are you?" I repeat, more forcefully.

"I am the boss of Easter. That is all you need know." he says abruptly.

"Why am I here?" I ask, looking at my surroundings. The man looks at Tadase. Tadase immediately jumps at me and wraps me in his arms again. He bends down and bites my neck. I yelp in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" I scream at him.

"Be more polite to the boss." he purrs. He sucks at my neck where he bit me.

"Ugh, what are you? A vampire or something?" I ask, disgusted.

"I didn't break the skin." he chuckles. I shiver in disgust.

"Miss Mitsukai, we would like you to join our companies search for the Embryo. Before you ask, no you don't really have a choice. If you join us then we will take over your soul as we have done to Tadase here. If you refuse our offer... then Tadase will be your punishment. As in we will let you leave alive, but Tadase will do whatever he wants with you once you are out of this building. What is your decision?" the boss questions. I stare open-mouthed for a second then compose myself and say,

"This is your bloody answer." I stomp on Tadase's sore foot. He yelps in pain again, his grip loosens but does not break. It is loose enough for me to wriggle out of, so that's what I do. Once I'm free I make a break for the door. I open the doors and am met face to face with a tazer.

"Go back in the room Yami. Don't force me to use this." Yukari threatens. I back slowly into the room. Thinking that I'm retreating back into the room, Tadase jumps at me again. I jump as high as I could, which is pretty high when you've secretly Character Changed. Instead of me getting zapped, Tadase does. He falls over, as stiff as a board. Yukari is so shocked as to what she had done she lowered the tazer slightly. I jump over her head and fly down the hallway.

Shouts of "Get her! Get Yami!" could be heard coming down the hallway. I accelerate. Suddenly men jump out in front of me and I was going to fast to avoid them. I attempt at stopping short, but this only accomplishes them catching me easier. I cannonball into their arms. The boss comes down the hallway slowly.

"You are extremely powerful. I don't know how we never noticed you before now. It's such a disappointment that I have to do this my force Miss Mitsukai." the boss says, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Do what?" I ask getting a little panicky. The boss gets out a low level tazer and pricks me with it. It was on a level that it made sure I was fully aware of what was going on around me, but couldn't move a muscle. We walk to the room next to the one I was previously in. Tadase is getting up at this point.

He growls at me. "You're going to pay for that, pet." he threatens. I roll my eyes for they were the only thing that I could move. This infuriates him further. We are inside the room. The men put my paralyzed body on a bench. The room looks just like those rooms on the cartoons I watched as a kid. There was even a giant laser pointed at me. It was not amusing when you were the one whose soul was in danger.

"This won't hurt Yami... much." the boss says. He presses a big red button. A blue laser was shot at me. If I could scream, I would. It felt as if my body was being ripped in half.

My eyes turned as black as my soul that night.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: Oooooh.... scary!!**_

_**Yami: I'm evil now?**_

_**Kukai: Do I still get to be with her?**_

_**Ikuto: Where were the other Guardians?**_

_**Nicole: I'll try and answer all these questions. But I can answer two now. Yes you're evil now Yami. The other Guardians were at home because Tadase told them he could handle Yami alone.**_

_**Yami and Ikuto: Ok.**_

_**Kukai: -stamping in frustration- What about my question?**_

_**Nicole: You'll just have to wait and find out! XP OH!! And I forgot to mention. Tadase's eyes are black as well now.**_

_**Yami: Can't wait till next chapter! Will it be in my POV?**_

_**Nicole: I think most of the rest will be Yami.**_

_**Yami: YAY!!!**_

_**Nicole: Review please! :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Nicole: Just so you know, Amuto is the **_**side ****_pairing in this fic._**

_**Kukai: Me and Yami are the main pairing.**_

_**Yami: YAY!! :3**_

_**Kukai: -smirks sexily-**_

_**Yami: -fainted-**_

_**Kukai: XD I love doing that!!**_

_**Ikuto: How do you do it?**_

_**Kukai: -whispers-**_

_**Ikuto: -realises- Oh!!!!**_

_**Amu: ?.?**_

_**Ikuto: -smirks sexily-**_

_**Amu: -fainted-**_

_**Ikuto: XD -high fives Kukai-**_

_**Nicole: O.o Yes... well.... I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. This chapter is based 3 years after the previous one and three new characters are introduced!!! ^.^**_

_**Ikuto and Kukai: -smirks sexily-**_

_**Nicole: -fainted-**_

_**Ikuto and Kukai: XXDD**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI**_

(Yami's POV)

I'm back at this insolent little school again. Whispers are heard around me.

"Is that Mitsukai Yami? She looks different! Look at her eyes..." One girl says.

Sure, I have changed. I'm a grade twelve now. My hair is even longer and has red, green, blue and white streaks in it. My body has changed. But I'm still wearing basically the same clothes, except I have chains hanging all down the middle to the bottom of my shirt. And hanging from those chains are four eggs. A black one, a white one, a green one and a light blue one.

_**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**_

_**1ST YEAR AT EASTER**_

_**Evil hasn't taken over yet. Only eyes are black.**_

"AAHHHH!" I scream. WTF? There are three eggs in my bed. I look at Onikisu who is floating at my side. I poke the light blue egg and it jiggles back at me. It floats up into the air and hatches. Out of it pops a little Chara, with a dark blue and light blue version of my Character Transformation outfit. Her wings are light blue angel wings. Her hair is Light blue. Her eyes have a cat-eye ocean blue pupil. She has a nice tan.

She looks at me and Onikisu. She then bows at me and introduces herself.

"Hey, my name is Kaiyou." she said giving me the thumbs up and winking at me.

"Hello, Kaiyou. This is Onikisu and I'm Yami." I say nervously. She smiles at us and we smile back.

The dark green egg hatches next. She has a small nervous smile on her face. She bows politely and says, "Hello Yami, Onikisu and Kaiyou. My name is Koudo." She was dressed in a green and brown version of my Character Transformation. Her wings are a dark emerald green. Her hair is curly brown. Her eyes have a cat-eye emerald pupil. She has an exotic tan.

Lastly the startling white egg hatched. The Chara inside is almost completely white. The only exception is her eyes. The are a soft delicate pink. Her Character Transformation outfit is completely white, her wings are white, her hair is white and her skin is a nice even cream colour. "Hello friends. My name is Shinju." We all smile at each other.

We are all going to become good friends.

_**ENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACK**_

I walk through the school with a certain someone walking next to me, holding my hand. Tadase my _boyfriend._ Well at least that's what he thinks of himself as. I just don't argue. Through 3 years he has been the only male company I have had that has been close to my age, seeing as I never saw Kairi.

We spot the other Guardians and Ikuto sitting together. We decide that we will walk past and ignore them, which is hard for me since I haven't seen my cousin in 3 years. Unfortunately they spot us.

"Tadase! Yami!" were the shouts we heard.

I was enveloped in a pair of distantly familiar arms.

"Oh, Yami. Where have you been? Hana's been worried sick! _I_ have been worried sick!" Ikuto sobs at me. He then looks at Tadase's face. He looks shocked and then angry. He has seen Tadase's change of eye colour. He then breaks from me, to look at mine. But I shut my eyes quickly so he can't see. I couldn't bear the look on his face if he saw.

"Yami, please, open your eyes." he pleads. I sigh and slowly open my eyes. He see's the change. He gasps and steps back. Kukai, for the first time noticing I was here, turns to look at me. He has a shocked look on his face. Tadase growls as he notices where Kukai's attention has turned to. He breaks free of his friends and walks over to me.

He grabs my shoulders and pulls me into him. He kisses me forcefully. I respond a little. Like I said, he has been the only male company that I've had in 3 years. He breaks the kiss and looks around at the Guardians. My eyes go straight to Kukai. He has a shocked, almost heartbroken, look on his face.

My features harden. I had a moment of weakness when I saw Ikuto, but now I've seen Kukai the moment is over.

"Tadase. Come. Let's go." I say harshly and he knows better than to deny me. I have learnt how to use my powers in such powerful ways, you cannot imagine. Amu notices that I have 4 eggs now.

"Yami-chan! You have 4 eggs now." she calls.

"Well done, Captain Obvious!" I yell back. Tadase snickers a little.

I hear the others gasp and I turn to them and smirk. "You wanna know who my new Chara's are? You wanna know what they look like? Fine." I mentally call my Chara's out. The hover by my head. Onikisu and Shinju on my left and Kaiyou and Koudo on my right. I have found out that Shinju controls Air, Koudo controls Earth and Kaiyou controls Water. Easter said that I could be expecting to have 4 Charas. One for Earth, one for Water, one for Air and one for Fire. They were right. I already had Fire though. My Onikisu controls Fire. She will always be my favourite, for she was my first Chara.

I hear the Guardians, Ikuto and the Chara's gasp as they take in the appearances of all four of my Chara's. _**(AN: All the Chara's eyes are black except the pupils because of the souly-takey-over thing. :3)**_ Everyone was very shocked to see that I now have 4 Chara's. I even have more than Amu. Speak of the devil, she actually looked jealous.

I smirk as I introduce my Charas. "Onikisu, Kaiyou, Shinju and Koudo. Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Now, come Tadase and my Elements. We are leaving now." I say.

My four Chara's chorus "Hai, Yami-chan." Tadase hooks his arm around my waist and we walk off leaving a very stunned group behind us.

"She has been taken over. We need to figure out a plan." Ikuto says to the others. Whispered mumblings can be heard from the group.

I sigh as we are out of earshot. Tadase smirks his evil smirk at me again. "Well done, Yami-koi." he congratulates. He kisses me again.

I chuckle. "You never get sick of that do you?" I ask.

"No." he smirks. Ever since Easter has taken over my soul, I've felt an attraction towards Tadase. He will never have my heart though. It has been crushed once and I won't entrust it to anyone now. I kiss him gently and pull away.

"See ya Tadase. I've got Science now. You know I love Science. I don't want to be late." I say dismissively.

"Bye Yami-koi." he farewells. I walk to my Senior Science Class. The last time I had Science here it was with... with... _him._ Souma bloody Kukai. I sneer even at the thought of his name. My Chara's float around my head, chatting quietly to each other. Discussing things I don't take an interest in.

I reach the classroom and take in the students sitting at the benches. "Good. No Kukai yet." I think as I breathe a sigh of relief. There is a spare bench down the back. I walk gracefully down the walkway and sit down. I take out my drawing utensils and begin to draw the four Chara's that are now sitting in a circle in front of me.

The lesson starts. "The molecules of an atom – Mr Souma? Why are you so late?"

I shut my eyes and grit my teeth. "Check if it's true please Kaiyou." I ask my Chara as gently as I can manage.

Kaiyou floats up and replies, "Hai, Yami-chan. The brown haired boy from earlier is standing in the doorway." she chuckles, "And quite awkwardly too, if I might say so."

"Gomen nasai sensei. I have a note from the principal." Kukai says, giving a slip of paper to the sensei.

"Okay Kukai. There is only one seat left and that seat is next to Miss Mitsukai down the back there." sensei says, pointing towards me. I groan quietly and hit my head against the table. He sits down next to me as the sensei takes up where he left off.

Before Kukai could say anything I hold up my finger at him and say, "Don't say a word bastard. Well don't say a word if you want to stay in one piece." I smirk. He gulps visibly. My smirk widens.

He looks into my eyes, as if searching for something. My smirk turns into a scowl. I silently Character Change with Kaiyou and bend some water and splash it in his face. "Stop staring bitch." I growl.

_**BBBRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!**_

I grab my books and get up to leave. I look at my Chara's and I have an idea. I Character Change with Shinju and blow a gust of cold, winter air on his face. Goosebumps pop up on his skin. He shivers and looks at me.

"Please stop." he asks. I stop and smirk. He looks at me helplessly. "You're not the Mitsukai Yami I fell in love with. You've changed to much."

I stand here. Shocked to my core. Did... did he just say he... loved me? There is a sharp stabbing pain in my head. I bend over double and gasp. I grip my head with both hands. I give a small scream and faint.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I wake up with a small throbbing in my head. I groan. I attempt at sitting up, but I'm pushed back down.

"Wh-What happened." I mumbled.

"Our control over you had a glitch, but do not worry it has been fixed." Yukari explains to my half asleep body.

"Where are my Chara's? Are they alright?" I ask.

"They are still unconscious. You may see them when they wake up. In the meantime, there is someone here to see you." Yukari says, looking behind her, getting up and leaving.

Tadase walks into the room. "What did you do to make that happen? Why did you do what you did?" he growls.

I groan. "Tadase, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now. Leave." I say dismissively.

He does not leave. All he does is come closer, grab my shoulders and kisses me more forcefully than he ever has before. When he stops I was panting for breath because he hadn't given me a chance to breathe. I open my eyes and look into his black ones.

"Please," I whisper. "Leave." His eyes turn as cold as ice and he sneers at me.

"Fine." he states venomously. He turns his back to face me and marches proudly out of the room.

My eyes turn maroon.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole, Amu and Yami: -wakes up- You boys are so dead!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ikuto and Kukai: -gulps-**_

_**Nicole: You...**_

_**Amu: Better...**_

_**Yami: Run...**_

_**Nicole, Amu and Yami: FAST!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ikuto and Kukai: -runs-**_

_**Nicole: R + R please.**_

_**Nicole, Amu and Yami: -chases-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Nicole: :3**_

_**Ikuto: O.o**_

_**Amu: o.O**_

_**Nicole: :3**_

_**Ikuto: O.o**_

_**Amu: o.O**_

_**Nicole: :3**_

_**Kukai to Yami: Is this gunna go on much longer?**_

_**Yami: ... I don't know... I'm scared!! -smuggles Kukai-**_

_**Kukai: -smirks-**_

_**Ikuto: O.o**_

_**Amu: o.O**_

_**Kukai: Nicole (a.k.a. Iluvdraco4life) does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**_

_**Nicole: :3**_

_**Ikuto: O.o**_

_**Amu: o.O**_

_**Kukai and Yami: -sweatdrops-**_

_**Nicole: :3**_

_**Ikuto: O.o**_

_**Amu: o.O**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I look in the mirror. What is going on? My eyes have changed colour for the first time in 3 years! I look at my Charas. All their eyes have lightened too. I decide that it would be best not to get to worried about it and put on some sunglasses on to cover it up. It is probably just an after-effect of the glitch.

After reassuring me and my Chara's I decide to go for a walk to the park. I walk out of the massive oak doors from my room to the hallway. I usually spend most of my time in my room. It has a king-sized bed, an extremely large patio (which I have discovered if I jump off the edge of the patio and bend the air currents around me, I can do a perfect dive into the pool.), a large fireplace with intricate patterns all along the outside, lots of plants around the room and a small waterfall in the corner of the room. It has something for everyone of my Charas.

"Come on guys," I encourage my Charas. "Let's go get some ice-cream at the park." My Charas look excited.

"I've never tried ice-cream before!" Koudo exclaims.

"Yea, I wonder what it will taste like..." Shinju dreams.

"You guys will love it!" Onikisu says excitedly.

"What flavours are there Onikisu?" Kaiyou asks curiously. All the Charas listen in to Onikisu's answer.

"Well, there is chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, fudge," Onikisu lists. I chuckle as she keeps going. I open the front doors of Easter. I bend my head down and start to walk down the driveway.

"Yami-chan, do you want to Character Change and get there faster?" Koudo offers. I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Sure Koudo. Why not?" I say.

I hear my Charas gasp. I look up. The Guardians (minus Tadase of course) are standing in my way.

"Okay Koudo. Now would be a good time for that Character Change." I say desperately.

"Hai, Yami-chan." she says and emerald green wings sprout from my back and my hair turns wavy. I spread my mini wings and jump up into a tree and crouch on the branch. The Guardians are below me trying to convince me to come back down. As if. I use my Character Change limited bending power to bend the earth around their feet so they can't move them. I then hop down and start to walk off.

"Is it time for ice-cream now Yami-chan?" Kaiyou asks impatiently. I chuckle again. She pouts.

"Yes Kaiyou. It's time for ice-cream." I manage to chuckle. All my Charas cheer.

"Yami!" I hear Kukai call behind me. I turn and sneer at him.

"What do you want?" I try to ask venomously, but it doesn't come out the way I planned. It came out sounding between a mix of hurt and confusion.

"Why are you being like this? I loved the old Yami!" he yells at me. My skull feels like it's being split in half again. I scream, the Character Change becomes undone and my sunglasses fall off. The Guardians rush over to me. Kukai is the first to reach me. He drops to his knees and hugs me tightly. I weakly attempt to push him away from me but he's stronger then he was last year. Or I was just to weak. Or both.

My Charas are all in pain as well, so all the Charas come and try to help them. Kukai lifted up my head to look him in the eyes. He could see that my mind was battling with Easter's control on me because my eyes were flashing from red to black, black to red. I scream again.

Why can't the darkness come already? It's only around the edges of my eyes. Why can't I slip into unconsciousness, where I won't feel the pain? I don't know. But I do know something for sure.. My love is with me.

"I.. l-love... y-you... K-kukai." I confess for the second time breathlessly.

This time he gives me a response. "I love you too Yami. Impossibly so." Kukai confesses with tears in his eyes.

Darkness is finally upon me and I greet it like an old friend.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I awake to Kukai calling my name.

"Kukai?" I ask hoarsely. I hear multiple sighs of relief.

"I'm here Yami." Kukai says, relief dripping from his words. I then feel something warm against my lips. It took me a moment to realize that Kukai was kissing me. I respond weakly. I hear someone cough and Kukai pulls away. I slowly open my eyes only to see Kukai's emerald green eyes staring into my eyes.

He sighs out of relief again. "They're red again." he cheers. I hear joyful shouts from the other side of the room. I realize that I'm lying in a hospital bed. The stiff white sheets made to be as tight as possible around my body, made even tighter by Kukai's weight on the right side of my bed. Suddenly I am enveloped in af warm and crushing embrace.

"Yami, don't you ever, ever, _ever_ do that to me and Aunt Hana again." Ikuto sobs into my hair.

"Ikuto... need... to... breathe... or... faint... again... you... baka..." I gasp.

"Oops." Ikuto says while pulling back looking sheepish.

I look at Kukai, who looks... jealous? I crack up laughing. Kukai looks at me and says to Ikuto, "Shoudn't you be with your _girlfriend_ Ikuto?" Kukai says, purposely smirking and emphasizing on the word girlfriend. I turn to Ikuto and he walks over to take Amu's hand. They both blush. Ikuto less hen Amu. I smirk and beckon Amu over. Ikuto seems reluctant to let her go, but Amu just comes anyway.

I tell her to bend over and I whisper in her ear, "His ears are his weak spot." Her eyes widen and her blush increases. I smirk. She walks back over to Ikuto.

Ikuto glances at me and asks Amu, "What did Yami say?"

Amu smirks at me and tells Ikuto to bend over so she can whisper in his ear. Ikuto, not suspecting anything, bends over. As soon as she could she lightly bites his ear. He pulls back and looks at Amu, shocked. Me and Amu share a glance than we both burst out laughing. Kukai chuckles then lies down next to me and envelopes me in his arms. I snuggle into his perfect chest, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Where are my Charas Kukai?" I ask sleepily.

"Yami-chan!" I hear my Charas exclaim. Kaiyou, Koudo and Shinju fly over to my at hyper-speed. Onikisu and Daichi follow more slowly, holding hands.

"Awww! Chara love! KAWAII!" I exclaim. (With a face like this X3.) I sigh and look into Kukai's eyes. The eyes I have fallen in love with. He leans down and kisses me passionately. I sigh contently. Even though I will miss the room that Easter supplied for me, I could live without it as long as I have Kukai. I could live without _breathing_ if I have Kukai. I could hear Ikuto, Amu and everyone else leaving.

"Kukai, why is all this happening? Why did they make us take children's dreams so harshly at Easter? What does everyone want?" I ask.

"Well, there's this egg that makes the holders most wanted wish to come true. We don't understand why but Easter wants the egg to give to their Lord or whatever they call him."

"Why do you want it? Why is it so important?" I ask, confused.

"Well, Number 1) Tadase wanted it to take over the world and number 2) because we thought it would be fun to look for it." he said smiling my favourite lopsided grin, well, my _new_ favourite lopsided grin. I look at him strangely and shake my head at him.

"You, I will never understand Kukai." I say smirking. "But, I suppose, that will make life more interesting wouldn't you say?" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him more passionately then I ever have before. When I pull away he had a glazed look on his face. Then he did something very anime. He fainted and his soul floated out of his mouth. _**(AN: Like Amu does in the first few chapters)**_

I almost fall out of the bed laughing. Once I gained control of myself I unmake the bed and attempt at pulling Kukai up into the bed with me, but instead I have to resort to using Shinju's air bending to lift him up.

I snuggle into his chest and think,

I could truthfully live like this for the rest of my life.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: :3**_

_**Ikuto O.o**_

_**Amu: o.O**_

_**Kukai and Yami: -asleep-**_

_**Charas: -sweatdrop- R+R please**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Nicole: I'm over that staring fest now! YAYNESS! :3**_

_**Ikuto: Yes... well...**_

_**Yami: -still fainted from last chapter-**_

_**Kukai: XD XD XD I LOVED the last chapter! XD XD XD**_

_**Nicole: ^.^ That's great! ^.^ I hope the readers did too!**_

_**Yami: -wakes up- Ugh...**_

_**Kukai: Kawaii! Half asleep Yami! X3**_

_**Yami: ?.?**_

_**Nicole: O.O**_

_**Ikuto: -.-**_

_**Amu: XD**_

_**Yami: O...K...?**_

_**Kukai: -kisses-**_

_**Nicole: squee!! Kuyami moment!!!**_

_**Ikuto: Kuyami?**_

_**Amu: -.- Nicole. You made a name...**_

_**Yami: -dazed- I like it!**_

_**Kukai: Me too!! -kisses Yami again-**_

_**Ikuto: Ugh!! There's a bedroom over there!!**_

_**Kukai: There is? Cool!! XD -picks Yami up and carries to bedroom-**_

_**Nicole: ...0.- Ikuto... How about you and Amu go to the other bedroom?**_

_**Ikuto: -smirks- OK!!**_

_**Amu: HENTAI!!!!!!!**_

_**Ikuto: -picks Amu up- Gee Amu... sometimes you can be so cold.**_

_**Amu: Sorry -kisses-**_

_**Ikuto: -goes to bedroom-**_

_**Nicole: -sweatdrops- great... now I'm all alone. -sighs-**_

_**Ikuto's best friend: I'm here!**_

_**Nicole: OK!! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Except Yami and her Chara's. -goes with Ikuto's best friend.-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I'm still in the hospital, staring around the bleached white room. It's now 5 minutes to 3 o'clock. Kukai will be here soon. Thank goodness. It's 3o'clock...now. I quickly grab my black cellphone and hit number 3. It's Kukai's favorite number so I put it as my speed dial for him. I put the cellphone to my ear.

"Hello?" Kukai greets on the other end of the line.

"Hi Kukai! Listen I've been thinking and do you think you could call a Guardians meeting here so we can discuss things?" I ask kindly.

"Sure thing Yami. I'll be there soon. You know how." he chuckled.

"Yea, Kukai. I'll listen out for the two wheels screeching down the sidewalk." I teased.

"I wouldn't do that! It would ruin the tires." he replied sounding playfully insulted. I chuckle.

"I'll be waiting Kukai." I say sexily. I hear an engine revving.

"Okay. _Now_ I'm going to hurry." Kukai chuckles.

"Bye Kukai." I hang up.

_**2 minutes later...**_

Kukai comes bursting through the door, ignoring the nurses cursing. He comes and lays right next to me and kisses me passionately.

"So Yami, how was your day?" Kukai asks after we broke apart.

"Well, the nurse came in today and said I can go home tomorrow. Other then that... nothing." I say, snuggling into Kukai's chest.

"Yami, that's great!" Kukai exclaims.

"I know. No more hospital food." I say, groaning in delight.

Kukai chuckles at my complaining. "What did they feed you today."

"Well, for the entree there was mush, for the main meal there was more mush and for dessert there was ice-cream which I gave to my Charas." I list while looking at my 3 sleeping Charas. My gaze then shifted to Daichi and Onikisu. They were holding hands and kissing.

"Kawaii." I breathed. Kukai looked over to where my gaze was directed and smiled.

"You know... we should be following the actions of our "would be selves", no?" Kukai teased.

"I don't seem to have a problem with that." I say, throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckles and leans down to kiss me but before he can, the door is thrown open for the second time. Ikuto and the Guardians come through the door. Most of them blush, seeing me and Kukai in the hospital bed together. I just roll my eyes, unwrap my arms from around Kukai's neck and get to the point.

"Okay guys, I've been thinking about the consequences of me turning good again and I think I have a plan to manipulate Easter's belief that they have a hold on me to our best advantage." I explain in a rush. "My parents are optometrists, so I'll have to ask them for contacts that matched my eyes when Easter controlled me, but if you all like my idea, I could go back into Easter and get all the information we need. It will be a risk, maybe even risking my soul again, but it's a risk that I'm willing to take."

Everyone is silent for a second, looking at me as if I'd grown an extra head, but then the arguments all come out at once.

"No Yami. It's too dangerous. I won't let you." Kukai stated hugging me tighter.

"Yami, NO! We lost you once already and just got you back. You can't do it again so soon!" Ikuto yelled.

All the Guardians agree. I stare at every one of the people (except the nurse) as if they did something wrong.

"Guys. You don't know what me and my Charas have learnt these past 3 years. I learnt how to move earth, air, water and fire to wherever I want them, bend them to my every whim! I can take care of myself. I just wanted to ask you if you were going to support me with this, but I'm going through with it no matter what you say." I say authoritatively.

"Yami, I'll always be there for you no matter what. I love you." Kukai mumbles into my hair.

"Thank you Kukai. I love you too." I say kissing him lightly.

"I'm there for you too Yami." Ikuto states. All the Guardians agree.

I smile at them. "Thank you, everyone." I tell them honestly. "Easter will probably be here to pick me up tomorrow when I get out. If you could leave for a moment I could call my parents and get them to send the contacts by express mail. If they send it that way they should get here late this afternoon to early tomorrow. Like I said, if you could leave..." I plan.

Everyone leaves except Kukai. I sigh. "Nothings going to convince you to leave huh Kukai?"

"Nope." Kukai says looking at me and smirking. My heart flutters and I become light headed.

"Kukai, please, your dazzling me. If you wanna stay then please stop being so handsome" I say fanning myself.

"I'm not sure that's something that I can just turn off Yami-_koi_." Kukai smirks. I shudder.

"Ugh. When you emphasis the honorific on the end of my name you remind me of Tadase." I state.

"Oops. Sorry." Kukai apologizes smiling my favourite grin. I kiss him briefly and pick up my cellphone and dial mum's number._** (AN: Normal writing is Yami and Italics is mother.)**_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mum. How are you?"

"_Yami! How's Japan?"_

"It's great mum. How's America?"

"_It's so so. I hope there are no boys over there."_

"Erm, I can't guarantee the last comment is true."

"_What? There's a boy? Oh gee, your father just fainted."_

"Well... yes... anyway, mum I need you to do me a big favour. Could you send some contacts up for me?"

"_Sure Yami. What would you like them to look like?"_

"All black but with a blood red pupil please. And can I also have 4 packets of mini black contacts. One with pink cat pupils, one with ocean blue cat pupils, one with red cat pupils and one with emerald green cat pupils."

"_Well strangely enough, there's a packet of all those in the store room. I'll send them via Express Mail."_

"Thanks mum. You know you're the best."

"_Yami, is that boy of yours there? I would love to talk to him and so would your father, but not in the same way I do considering all his cursing."_

"Umm... sure mum... here's Kukai." I hand the phone over to my boyfriend.

"Hello?" Kukai greets confidently. I can hear mumbling in the phone.

"Yes, I understand" Kukai answers and pauses.

"Thank you. I love your daughter, she is an amazing person." Kukai says looking down into my eyes.

"I won't ever hurt her and thank you again." Kukai says. As soon as he hung up the phone I kissed him.

"What did they say Kukai?" I mumbled against his lips.

"They said they gave me they're blessing." Kukai says, blushing. I also feel my face warm up slightly. Kukai chuckles.

"Your so kawaii Yami." Kukai states.

My Charas float over to me. "What's going on Yami?" They question.

I sigh. "It looks like we're going back to Easter."

They all tremble a little. "Does that mean we're going back to Kiseki and Tadase?" Onikisu asks.

"Yes and we have to pretend we still like them Onikisu. Like before." I shudder again just thinking about it. I then turn to Kukai.

"And you Kukai will have to pretend you hate me. Can you do that?" I ask gently.

Kukai is silent for a moment. Then the volcano erupts.

"Can I pretend to hate you?! Of course I can't! I love you Yami, I can't ever even _pretend_ to hate you! How could you expect me to do something like that?!" Kukai fumes.

"Please Kukai. Please. It may be the only way they won't suspect anything." I plead.

He looks at my face and seems unsure. I decide to sweeten the deal.

"Listen, my room is directly above the pool so you can come and see me every night. I'll stand on the patio and wait for you to come every single night I have to." I state.

Kukai grumbles in distaste of the idea of hating me but decides to agree with me. "Okay. Only for you Yami."

I kiss him passionately. "Thank you so much Kukai. I'll make it worth your while." I say, batting my eyelashes.

Kukai looks dazed. "Okay." He states with a silly grin. "How about I go and get us some dinner?" he asks.

"Sure. I'll wait for you." I say kissing him once more before he gets up to leave.

"See you in a few Yami." he says, waving goodbye.

"Can't wait Kukai." I say excitedly. He chuckles at my enthusiasm and walks out the bleaches hospital doors. I hear mumbling on the other side of the door and guess that it's probably Kukai talking to the Guardians and sending them home. He then talks to another person, probably the nurse about me not having food from the hospital tonight. I sigh contently.

I get my I-pod from out of the cupboard beside my bed and start listening to it. I look at the title. 'The Bird and the Worm' by The Used. I then get out my book 'Eclipse' by Stephanie Meyer and start to read where I'd left off, just to fill in the time that Kukai's not around.

_**Around 15 minutes later...**_

Kukai arrives carrying two paper bags with a large yellow 'M' on them. I chuckle.

"McDonald's. Haven't had that in ages." I say as he hands me a bag. I look into it and see a cheeseburger, fries and an apple pie. He then proceeds in giving me a plastic cup filled to the brim with Coca Cola.

I bite into the cheeseburger and chew slowly, savouring the taste. I moan in pleasure. "This is _delicious!_" I exclaim. I break a piece of all my food off and give it to my Charas. They all love it.

"Thanks Kukai for getting me some real food." I thank.

"You call this real food?" Kukai asks glancing at our meal. "I'll show you some real food once this mess is cleared up. I'll take you to a fancy Italian restaurant, Chinese, anything you want." Kukai promises, snuggling his face into my hair. I laugh.

"Why do you always do that Kukai?" I ask him, chuckling.

"Do what?" he questions innocently.

"Bury your face in my hair?" I clarify.

"Because you smell nice." he answers. I blush. He leans in towards my ear and whispers,

"Kawaii." and then nibbles my earlobe gently.

I pull back, looking shocked. How did he know that my ears were my weak spot? He seems to read my mind.

"Ikuto told me. He wanted to get back at you for telling Amu that _his_ ears were _his_ weak spot." he chuckles.

I look him in the face and smirk. I cradle his face in my hands and bring his face towards mine, but instead of kissing him I nibble on his lower lip. Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"Amu came in to see me before school today. Told me then." I say, trying my hardest to keep back the massive laughing fest that was coming. I had finished the meal Kukai bought me and was about to throw the rubbish out when Kukai suddenly jumped up and started chasing me around. I laugh and run as fast as I could away from him.

I sprint towards the hospitals bathroom and lock the door behind me.

"When you come out Yami you're so dead!" Kukai smirks.

"Ooo... Scary!" I say sarcastically and begin to undress.

Once I'd finished undressing I hear another yell from the other side of the door.

"Yami, please, open the door. I want to join you!" Kukai complains.

"You bloody hentai. I can't open the door. _I'm naked_." I smirk. I hear a groan on the other side of the door and chuckle.

_**10 minutes later...**_

I walk out of the bathroom in my pajamas and star drying my hair with my towel. As soon as my whole body is out of the door Kukai's arm envelop me in a hug that has my back to his chest. I chuckle as Kukai starts to kiss my neck.

"An impatient one tonight aren't we?" I say turning around in his arms. He leans down to kiss me and again I only nibble his bottom lip. He groans again.

"Don't touch me in such erotic places if you want me to keep control." Kukai threatens. He then kisses me we back up until my legs hit the edge of my bed and I fall on it. He climbs on top of me and licks my bottom lip, asking for permission. I gladly allow him access to my mouth. We keep kissing until the nurse interrupts us.

"Mr Souma, the visiting hours are over. Our patients need their rest." the nurse states authoritatively.

Kukai sighs, reluctantly lets go of me and gets up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Yami." Kukai says sadly.

"I'll be waiting on my balcony. You know how to get up there. Oh and bring your bathers." I reply, winking.

Kukai smirks and leaves the room. As soon as he left I got my Charas ready for bed. I kissed all of them goodnight and climbed into my already ruffled bed. I sigh and close my eyes.

I can't wait for tomorrow night.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Yami: -sleeping-**_

_**Kukai: -snuggling with sleeping Yami-**_

_**Ikuto: -stretching-**_

_**Amu: So Nicole... what did you and Ikuto's best friend get up to?**_

_**Nicole: We had tea and scones! :3**_

_**Amu: -.-**_

_**Ikuto: :J**_

_**Kukai: :3 I liked this chapter very much! X3**_

_**Charas: R+R please.**_

_**Nicole: KAWAII! XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**School Life**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Nicole: Yay! We're in the double digits now! XD**_

_**Amu: LOL XD**_

_**Ikuto: ...O...K...?**_

_**Yami: -staring in Kukai's eyes-**_

_**Kukai: -staring in Yami's eyes-**_

_**Ikuto: -creeps in between and jumps up- BOO!!**_

_**Yami: Ikuto you BAKA! -chases Ikuto with flail-**_

_**Kukai: O.o ...remind me never to get Yami mad.**_

_**Nicole: Haha. :O) ( lol clown! XD)**_

_**Everyone: ..... -cricket chirps-**_

_**Nicole: T.T**_

_**Yami: -goes back to Kukai and kisses-**_

_**Kukai: -being ecstatic-**_

_**Amu: Yes... well... -bites Ikuto's ear-**_

_**Ikuto: -shock-**_

_**Nicole: ... anywho... I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the Characters. I only own the plot and Mitsukai Yami and her Charas. Enjoy!!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I take a deep breath and walk out of the hospital doors. I'm greeted with a black limo, with Tadase holding the door open for me. Inside I cower from him, but on the outside I can't otherwise Tadase would expect something. He hasn't yet because the contacts I got my mum to send me had arrived this morning and I had put them in before leaving the hospital. I am dressed in clothes I wear almost everyday. Shock, huh? I'm wearing black fingerless gloves, a white T-shirt with black and green patterns on the front, a black tuxedo vest, black jeans and black and white skater shoes. I'm also wearing a black cape, sunglasses, black lipstick, eyeliner and eyeshadow. Just as Tadase remembered me.

I get in the limo and slide over so Tadase can sit next to me. I put my bags at my feet and Tadase climbs onto the seat next to me. He tells the driver to go and put the block up so he can't see us. I start to panic a little.

Once the block is all the way up, Tadase pounces on me. His lips were harsh against mine. The next thing I knew, my vest was on the ground along with my hat and sunglasses and Tadase's hand was creeping up my stomach. I close my eyes tightly and try to think of other things. "Kukai, think of Kukai." I tell myself in my head. But I can't. This was too horrid. I Character Change with Koudo, without Tadase noticing because he was to busy making his way up my midsection, and make a piece of earth rise, therefore making the limo bump. Tadase is thrown off me and the limo driver rolls the block down and asks if we were alright. I have already released my Character Change by now.

He takes one look at my tear filled eyes and crumpled T-shirt and worry fills his face.

"I think I should leave the block down just in case something else happens, so I can warn you." he states. Tadase grumbles. I smile gratefully at the driver when Tadase's not looking. He gives me a look that says 'tell me later' in the rear view mirror. I nod. He seems like someone I can trust.

When we arrive, Tadase takes my things and waits for me outside the door. "You go ahead Tadase. I need to talk to the driver for a minute." I say in my bored tone.

He glances at the driver and seems to judge him. The driver was in his 50's so he must've decided it would be safe. "Okay Yami. I'll put your things in your old room. Do you remember the way?" Tadase asks.

"Hai, Tadase." I reply and walk towards the driver. Once I reach him I casually turn around and watch Tadase disappear into the building.

I then turn back to the driver with my fake face falling. My Charas come and float beside my head and my eyes well up with tears.

"Tell me all about it Miss Mitsukai and call me Naruki." The driver soothes.

So I do as he requests. He leads me to the kitchens and fixes me a hot chocolate, while I begin my long tale. One packet of biscuits and a hot chocolate later my tale is finished and Naruki is sitting, awestruck, across the table from me.

"Miss Mitsukai. It seems that you have gone through a long list of dramas across such a short period of time." Naruki states. I mentally roll my eyes.

I look at my watch. I gasp as I realize the time. "I'm so sorry Naruki but I have to get to Tadase otherwise he will come after you. I'll talk to you soon." I promise as I rush from the door.

I Character Change with Shinju to bend the air around me to speed myself up. I rush to my old room to find Tadase just about to come looking for me.

"Where have you been?" Tadase growls.

"Talking with the driver, why?" I question emotionlessly.

"Next time don't stay so long." Tadase orders, kissing me harshly again.

I pull away. "I'm going to unpack and get used to my old room again." I state, walking into my room and blowing the doors shut without waiting for a response. I lean against the door.

I snap my head up as I hear a curse coming from the balcony. I race over to it and open my balcony door. Standing there is Kukai, bathers in hand. I pounce on him and hug him as if I'll never let him go again.

"Woah Yami, what's wrong?" Kukai asks worriedly.

"I don't think I can do it. It's only been a few hours and I feel like I'm going mad." I sob into Kukai's shirt. He pats me on the back and hushes me soothingly.

Once I have caught my breath and regained myself I lift my head and look into Kukai's eyes, my emerald paradise.

"Yami, you can still come home if you want to." Kukai offers.

I shake my head and find courage from Koudo deep inside myself.

"No thank you Kukai. I need to get this information for the Guardians. I need to free Tadase from Easter's grip as well." I state confidently.

"Whatever you want Yami-koi." Kukai sighs.

I smile dreamily and lay my head on his chest. I look to my left and see Onikisu and Daichi in a tight embrace. My smile widens.

All of a sudden, music fills my room and balcony. I look to the music system and see Koudo, Kaiyou and Shinju all looking sheepish. I give them a look that's halfway between thankful and annoyed.

I roll my eyes with a smile on my face and face back to Kukai. We start to sway to the music and I start to hum.

"Sing for me Yami. Please?" Kukai begs with the biggest, widest puppy-dog eyes known to man-kind.

I sigh and start to sing.

_**(AN: Forgive Me by Evanesence)**_

_**Can you forgive me again?**_

_**I don't know what I said,**_

_**But I didn't mean to hurt you.**_

_**I've heard those words come now,**_

_**I felt that I would die,**_

_**It hurt so much to hurt you.**_

_**Then you look at me,**_

_**You're not shouting anymore,**_

_**You're silently broken.**_

_**I'd give anything now,**_

_**To kill those words for you,**_

_**Each time I'd say something I'd regret, **_

_**I'd cry I don't wanna lose you.**_

_**But somehow I know that you will never need me,**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Because you were made for me,**_

_**Somehow I'll make you see,**_

_**How happy you make me, know.**_

_**I can't live this life,**_

_**Without you by my side,**_

_**I need you to survive.**_

_**So stay with me.**_

_**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Can you forgive me again?**_

_**You're my one true friend,**_

_**And I never meant to hurt you.**_

I finish the song and see Kukai looking at me strangely. I blush and avert my eyes, but Kukai's hand gently pulls my head up so that I'm looking into his eyes again.

"You have the most beautiful voice I've eve heard Mitsukai Yami-koi." Kukai says, affectionately and truthfully.

I blush again and wiggle out of his arms.

"Let's go for a swim." I suggest, not waiting for an answer before reaching for my bathers. Kukai stares at me for a while before shrugging and going into my en-suite.

The bathers I choose are a pair of black and red bikinis and matching boy shorts. I am putting my hair up in a ponytail, but stop when I hear the bathroom door slide open. I look around to find Kukai stepping out of the bathroom in a pair of green boardies with yellow stars, rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed and blushing.

I smile adoringly at his cuteness. "You are so unbelievably kawaii." I sigh, shaking my head in mock disbelief. Kukai opens his eyes and freezes with his mouth half-open. I avert my eyes and shirt self-consciously.

"I'm going down to the pool Kukai." I state, walking over to my balcony. I call Kaiyou and we Character Change. I jump lightly onto the rail around the balcony and I leap from the balcony, plummeting towards the water. I angle my wings so that I get a perfect landing in the shifting liquid.

I rise to the surface and shake my wings out, water droplets flying in every direction. I look up to the balcony and see Kukai about to jump off the balcony as well. He jumps and I bend some water to catch him before the contact with the water harms him. I bend him and the water into the pool.

He breaks the surface and shakes his head like a dog. I cover my face with my arms, giggling. He stops shaking, I lower my arms and, upon looking at Kukai, burst out laughing.

His hair is standing up in every direction and he is wearing the silliest grin on his face. I release my Character Change and Kaiyou flies up to play with my other Charas.

I smile fondly up at the balcony and then turn my attention to Kukai, who is swimming laps. We stay like this for a while before Kaiyou comes flying down to me, looking fantic.

"What's wrong Kaiyou?" I question, suspecting something but hoping that it isn't true.

"Yami-chan, Shinju says that Tadase and Kiseki are coming!" Kaiyou exclaims. I immediately become alert.

"Kukai!" I call. Kukai looks up at me and, taking in the panicky expression on my face, Character Transforms with Daichi.

"Will I see you soon Kukai?" I ask sadly.

"I'll come as soon as I can." he answers, kissing me once before hopping on his sky-board. He looks sadly at me one more time before flying away at hyper-speed. A single tear escapes my eyes and I Character Change with Kaiyou and bend myself and the water onto my balcony. I return the water to the pool and Charcter Change with Onikisu. I heat up my body and I start to steam.

I look into the mirror and see that my contacts have melted. I run to the bathroom and get a pair of contacts out of the package. I put them on my eyes and then put them on my Charas eyes. I hear footsteps and race into my walk-in-wardrobe and choose a black t-shirt and black shorts to put on, as well as underwear.

The doors swing open as I step out of my walk-in-wardrobe. Tadase is standing in my doorway, leaning on my door frame.

"What is it you would like Tadase?" I question stonily.

"The Boss wishes to meet with you Yami-_koi_." Tadase answers.

"Hai, Tadase. I'll see him immediately." I state. Tadase stands up straight, away from the door frame, and walks towards me. I inwardly cringe as he comes to stand in front of me.

"Where were you before I came in?" Tadase asks, being overprotective again.

"Swimming. Why?" I answer.

"I just want to know." Tadase retorts.

"Whatever." I say dismissively. "Anyway, I need to go see the Boss."

"I'm coming too." Tadase states, taking my hand. We make our way down the hallway, close to hyperventilating in my case.

We come to a standstill in front of the massive oak doors leading to the Boss' office. I pause and take a deep breath.

Tadase glances at me confusedly. "What's wrong Yami? You know the Boss has always favoured you." he explains, somewhat remorseful.

I try to look confident as I swing open the door. I walk into the room and bow in front of the desk.

"Miss Mitsukai. Don't be so formal." the Boss requests.

I rise and stand awkwardly in front of the back of the big leather chair.

"What is it that you wish?" I finally ask.

"Miss Mitsukai, I want you to become the inheritor of Easter after I've retired." the Boss admits.

I am shocked for a minute. My mouth is slightly open and my eyes are as wide as saucers.

I shake my head a couple of times to clear my thoughts. "I am honored." I finally reply, bowing onto my knees.

"You will need to learn everything I know." the Boss warns.

"I understand. I won't let you down." I state.

"You may leave." the Boss dismisses. I stand up straight and walk gracefully out the oak doors again. Tadase and Kiseki are not there, which I think is strange. I look around, worried. I sprint quickly to my room and open my doors. Inside, waiting, is a battle. Kukai must have returned and crept into my room and Tadase must have been waiting for me to return, Tadase must have seen Kukai and a fight must have started.

I stand there, horrified, as they attack each other in my room. Kukai is flying around on his skateboard and Tadase is on the ground shooting attack after attack at Kukai. I Character Change with Koudo and put rock over Tadase's feet so he can't move them.

"What do you think you're doing Yami?" Tadase questions, furious.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: I know this took ages to post and I know it's short but... I've had exams and such.**_

_**Rachel: Time to read -sits in corner and reads-**_

_**Ava: Pshh... What's so special about this anyway?**_

_**Rachel: Is be cool. =]**_

_**Nicole: Thanks Rachie. R + R plze.**_


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE OF CANCELATION!

_**AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE!!!!!!!**_

_**I've completely lost interest in this story. Sorry, guys!No flames plze!!!!**_

_**'Cause I feel bad, I'll give you an ending.**_

Yami, in reaction to Tadase, pulls out a time bomb.

"Why, I'm blowing up the world of course!!!!!! Boohahahaha!" she cackles.

The world exploded.

Everyone died.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**There you go!**_

_**Enjoy!**_


End file.
